Parents understanding of appropriate use of antibiotics is poor. In a recent study of 400 parents conducted by the Co-P.I., 93% thought antibiotics were always or sometimes helpful in treating ear infections, 83% for throat infections, 11% for headaches, 32% for colds, 58% for coughs, and 14% for vomiting. The aim of this proposal is to develop a parent focused brochure and video about the appropriate and inappropriate use of antimicrobial agents (antibiotics). Specific goals include: l. To update our existing extensive literature search related to this topic; 2. To conduct six focus groups of parents to inform content and script development; 3. To develop a script treatment and the full medical content for a fifteen minute videotape and accompanying brochure for parents; 4. To produce a video excerpt which will reflect the quality and tone for the full program; and 5. To finalize a production schedule and a production budget for Phase 2. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The videotape and brochure will be marketed as a patient education program to: l) health maintenance organizations; 2) pediatric practices; 3) health insurers; 4) professional medical societies, including the American Academy of Pediatrics and American Medical Association; and 5) federal and state agencies focused on infectious disease prevention, such as the CDC. Through these avenues, we expect to market this product to the over 48,113 Pediatricians and 225,600 General Practitioners in the United States.